Substitute Soul Reaper Takuya Kanbara
by NoctisintheNight
Summary: He was a normal kid until one event changed his life. Warning: will contain major Takumi. Based on the Bleach tv show series.


Substitue Soul Reaper Takuya Kanbara

Hey there fanfictioneers! I'm back with yet another story. Any of those who are reading my other story Black Rose do not fear, I am not packing that one in either. I will be updating both stories. So we've got Takuya and Zoe coming together in this fic. Thanks must be sent out the fanfiction author blackandblood for giving me the idea of combining the digimon characters with another anime plot line. So, to be quick and get on with the story, here is the disclaimer.

Disclimer: I do not own Bleach or Digimon nor the characters of either of them.

_Italics = someone's thoughts or them talking to you readers._

* * *

"We stand in awe before that which cannot be seen," huge black meteor-like objects invisible to the human eye plummeted into the ground of Karakura Town, "and we respect, with every fiber, that, which cannot be explained." Into the moonlight, flew a large butterfly colored in the darkest shades of black.

At the top of a tall tower overlooking the town, stood a woman dressed in a simple black kimono, with a sheathed sword tied to her left hip. Her face was set in a serious position as she looked across the town.

"I sense strong spirit energy close by." With that, the woman took off into the air and, seeming to just float by, landed one-footed on a nearby telephone pole and took off again into the city.

* * *

"You got a death wish pal? Nobody jumps one of my boys and gets away with it."

There in an alley close to sunset, was six guys. Five of them looked like the classic scateboarder gang groupies, but the other one was dressed in a school uniform. One of the skater punks was lying on the ground, two others were bending down to help him, another balling his hands into fists, and the last skater punk, the leader, was talking to the school uniform-wearing guy who had obviously just knocked one of the skater's down. The schoolboy had deep brown eyes with chocolate brown hair.

"Hmm" was all the schoolboy said in response, scratching the back of his head.

"That's all you gotta say?!?" The leader was furious and leaned forward to punch the schoolboy's face with all his strength. Instead of dodging to avoid the punch, the schoolboy just reached his leg up and kicked the leader in the face, effectively knocking him to the ground. The schoolboy kept kicking the leader into the ground, while his gang talked amongst themselves, afraid.

"Holy crap, our leader's down! We gotta help him!"

"Are you crazy?!"

"No way I'm taking on that psycho."

The leader's head finally broke through into the ground from the force of the schoolboy's kicks. The schoolboy stopped and faced the other three skater punks with a furious expression on his face.

Now listen up you pond scum, do you see that?" asked the schoolboy, while pointing to a fallen, broken bottle with smashed flowers in it. First question, what do you think that is? You, in the middle, answer!" All three punks were nervous.

"What, you talkin' to me? W-well, I guess that someone left those flowers there for some kid that got killed here." The schoolboy kicked the guy who just answered in the face.

"Correct!" He turned to face the next guy. "Now the next question, that vase over there, why's it lying on its side?"

"I guess, one of us knocked it over when we were skateboarding through here. We didn't... Aggggghhhhh" He didn't get to finish because the schoolboy rapid-kicked them in the faces.

"You guys catch on fast. Now go away and never come back or else the flowers will be for you!!"

"Aaaaaaaaggggghhhhh!!!" The whole gang motored it away from the psychotic schoolboy.

"There, that ought to make sure they don't show their nosy faces around here again." A transparent girl started to appear by the flowers. The schoolboy turned to face her. "Sorry 'bout all that. I'll bring some new flowers tomorrow."

"Thank you for coming to my defense" said the transparent girl, "I think now I'll be able to rest peacefully." The schoolboy set the bottle right-side up.

"No problem, it's the least I could do." He turned to leave, waving goodbye to the little girl. "After all, you deserve to rest in peace." The little girl faded out of sight.

_"My name is Takuya Kanbara. I'm fifteen years old, so I'm a high school student."_ Takuya, the schoolboy, walked past the gate of his small, two-story house. _"My family owns a medical clinic here in town. Maybe it's because we've been charged with protecting the lives of the living, not sure, but for as long as I can remember, I've been able to see the souls of the dearly departed."_ He walked through the front door into his house.

"I'm home... waaaaggggghhh!!" His dad had just kicked him in the face and sent him flying (now we know where he gets the hard kicking power from lol).

"You let your guard down" said his lab coat-wearing, black-haired dad. "Always stay alert when you enter a room, and your late for dinner again."

"Come on!" shouted Takuya. "Is that any way to welcome your son after he risked his life to help a spirit find peace?"

"Silence! Oh, so now it's the ghost's faults is it? I suppose it's the ghost's faults that you left your room a mess. It's time you take some discipline. Just because you see ghost's and I don't..." They continued the fight while Takuya's sisters, Karin and Yuzu, continued to eat. Takuya finally landed a hard kick to his dad's face, effectively ending the fight.

"I got to tell ya dad, for any normal high school kid, a seven o'clock curfew is totally uncool."

"Takuya" said Karin, said his black-haired, more realistic thinking sister. "Speaking of uncool, you got a new one." Another spirit, a man wearing glasses, appeared behind Takuya.

"Hey, how long have you been there," asked Takuya, while trying to punch the spirit, "beat it, will ya you damn pest."

"Uh, I'm so bored," said Karin. "Poor Takuya, between dad or ghosts, it's always something."

"I think he's lucky that he's able to see ghosts" said Takuya's perkier, blond sister, Yuzu, "I can sometimes sense their presence, but that's about it."

"I don't see what the big deal is with ghosts, I don't even believe in them."

"Huh! Karin, how can you not believe in something like that? I thought you had the power to see ghosts, too?"

"I'm in permanent denial, just seeing them doesn't make me believe in them."

"You dropped your guard again!" yelled Takuya's father as he got the jump on them. Takuya managed to end the fight for sure while taking a punch to the face.

"Never mind dinner, I'm going to my room."

Takuya set his schoolbag down and layed down to rest.

* * *

The next morning...

Takuya was walking downtown and remembered the huge accident that he saw had happened on TV while walking past the site of it. He goes by the place where the spirit of the girl resides, but doesn't find her.

"Hello?" He hears something and then runs off. Meanwhile, downtown, another invisible "accident" is occuring. Takuya is running towards it. He stops when he sees a huge white-masked insectoid creature.

"Whoa, what the hell is that?"

"Ah, help me!" yells the dead girl's spirit as she ran by Takuya.

"Hey, wait" Takuya yells as he runs alongside her. "What the hell is that thing?"

"I don't know." The spirit girl trips and Takuya stops to help her as the monster prepares to strike. Before the monster can finish its strike, a girl wearing a black kimono and wielding a samurai sword appears out of thin air and slashes the beast across its mask.

* * *

Okay people of fanfiction, sorry about this but it needs to be done. I need your help to decide on which characters will be who in the series. As you guys have probably already figured out by now, this is a crossover fic between Digimon Frontier and Bleach. It will have the six (or five, see note below) main characters of Digimon Frontier in the plot of Bleach with a few twists. Basically I am asking you guys to leave reviews telling me which characters should be replaced by the Frontier gang. Keep in mind that this **will be **a Takumi fic. I already have a few ideas:

**Takuya**: Ichigo (That's obvious. This is one I won't change and you guys don't need to say any other options)

**Zoe**: Rukia or Orihime (I'm really not sure which persona makes the better couple for Ichigo. Please give me major responses on this one)

**Kouji**: Renji, Byakuya, or Uryu (Renji would be my first choice with Byakuya being the second. Otherwise I'm not sure. Help me out)

**Kouichi**: Byakuya, Renji, or Grimmjow (Most likely to be Byakuya if Kouji is Renji and vice-versa. I don't know if I'll get enough reviews to continue all the way to the Arrancar arc but Grimmjow was just too awesome of a character and seemed like he would be a possible future good guy)

**Tommy**: Toshiro or Uryu or even possibly Ichigo's sister Karin (Toshiro is the most likely option but give me your responses on this anyway)

**J.P.**: Omaeda "liuetenient of squad 2", Chad, or not in the story (This character is really a curve ball to me. Most likely he won't be included but if you want him in the story, give me a response)

Ok, now its all up to you reviewers of who is going to be who, except for Takuya, of course. I will fix and finish this chapter to fit the substitutions as necessary one the votes are in. I am also open to any other suggestions, so any reviews are welcome. I will probably give this voting at least a week, depending on how fast the votes come in. That's all so see ya!!


End file.
